In recent times, the tire manufacturing industry has registered a substantial breakthrough in eliminating both radial and axial asymmetry. In actual practice, however, a tire with substantially no axial or radial asymmetry vectors must naturally be considered a purely random achievement in that, like any machine, a green tire manufacturing machine inevitably introduces predominantly systematic errors, mainly due to the geometry of the machine and the type of operation being performed.
Regardless of the machine, however, it is usually possible to detect statistically a definite radial or axial asymmetry vector characterizing, on average, substantially all the tires produced by the same machine. In addition, the curing mold to which the tire is usually assigned in purely random manner also presents an asymmetry marked by a definite vector and is responsible for yet a further manufacturing error or deviation.